Princess Lovers
by Lawchan-Ai
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang percintaan para Prince dan Princess kerajaan Konoha, yang berisi begitu banyak Klan. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Lawchan_Ai**

 **Princess Lover**

 **Naruto-M.K**

 **For : SasuHinaLovers**

 **Hinata Centric**

 **Part 1 - Perjodohan**

Angin menunjukkan eksistensinya pagi itu. Suasana dingin masih menyelimuti, embun embun masih menetes di dedaunan, dan dua orang laki-laki sedang berinteraksi dengan topik yang sangat serius.

"Aku menerima permintaan mu, tapi dengan satu syarat, Hiashi-san." Di tempat yang sangat luas itu, dua orang sedang berdiri saling membelakangi, memegang segelas anggur kualitas terbaik yang hampir habis.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Hiashi sedang menatap lukisan rupa seorang wanita yang amat cantik. Ia mengingat almarhumah istrinya yang meninggal 15 tahun lalu, ya, sosok di lukisan itu adalah sahabat baik almarhum istrinya. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto, yang telah menghilang 19 tahun lamanya karena sebuah insiden penculikan satu keluarga Uchiha sulung, Uchiha Fugaku.

Hiashi membalik tubuhnya menghadap punggung bidang lawan bicaranya yang sedang melihat halaman luas dari jendela besar yang terbuka, menampilkan kesejukan karena terdapat hamparan hijau rumput basah. "Syarat? Heh." Hiashi menyunggingkan senyum yang bernada ketidaksukaannya pada pernyataan lawan bicaranya. "Hanya karena saya menitipkan kedua anak saya untuk seminggu saja, dan anda memberikan saya syarat? Hn?"

Lawan bicara Hiashi berbalik dan menatap Hiashi penuh minat. Kemudian dibalas Hiashi dengan membuang tatapan kearah jendela yang mana tadinya adalah fokus dari lawan bicaranya ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Hiashi menghormati orang ini karena lebih tua, dan dia merupakan ayah dari sahabatnya juga. "Lebih baik, saya menitipkan Hinata dan Hanabi pada Minato-san." Ancam Hiashi.

Uchiha Madara, nama orang yang sedang menjadi lawan bicara Hiashi tersenyum miring, dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hiashi. Sedangkan Hiashi sendiri menatapnya, mengikuti gerakan Uchiha Madara.

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahu Hiashi. "Ini juga demi Uchiha Sasuke, cucu yang baru saja ku temukan." Hiashi menoleh dengan cepat.

"Be-benarkah?" matanya melotot saking kagetnya. Dan dibalas senyum lagi oleh Madara. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia belum sampai, Hiashi. Orang-orang ku sedang menjemputnya kemari." Balas Madara sambil menjauhi Hiashi.

Mimik wajah Hiashi berubah menjadi datar tak berekspresi. "Ditemukan dimana dia? bagaimana dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto?"

Madara nampak menghela napas pelan. "Mereka berdua telah meninggal dunia, Hiashi."

"A-apa?" Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong. Hiashi tau 90% keluarga itu pasti sudah meninggal akibat di bunuh dalam penculikan saat itu. Tapi karena mendengar Sasuke masih hidup, Hiashi ingin percaya bahwa 10% keberuntungan itu masih memihak padanya. Namun takdir tetaplah berjalan. Kedua sahabat sedari kecilnya telah meninggal.

"Ya, mereka meninggal 15 tahun lalu, tepat saat istrimu meninggal, Hiashi." Ucap Madara datar. Hiashi hanya terdiam mendengarkan Madara. "Orang-orang ku menemukan Sasuke di Negara Kumogakure. Sasuke layaknya keluarga Uchiha, dia anak jenius dan berhasil menjadi terkenal dalam akademis di Universitasnya. Orang-orang ku tidak sengaja menemukannya. Mereka awalnya hanya merasa Sasuke mirip dengan Izuna, adikku, kemudian mereka menelusuri latar balakangnya. Dan akhirnya mereka yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah cucuku."

Madara berbalik lagi menghadap Hiashi. "Aku ingin, Sasuke dan Hinata bertunangan,Hiashi. Itu syaratku padamu." Hiashi sungguh terkejut, namun ia berusaha menampilkan _mimic_ datarnya. "Aku sudah tua, aku ingin meletakkan jabatanku, dan menyerahkan tahta Raja ini pada anakku, Pangeran Uchiha Fugaku. Tapi dia telah meninggal sebelum itu terjadi, Hiashi. Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi. Sasuke harus segera menjadi Raja."

Madara menghela napas perlahan dan membuang tatapannya kearah lukisan anaknya, Uchiha Fugaku, yang berada di samping kanan lukisan Uchiha Mikoto. "Namun, Sasuke harus banyak belajar lagi, bagaimana cara memimpin sebuah kerajaan. Aku yakin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dirinya, mempelajari tata krama kerajaan. Tapi tetap saja, jika hanya aku dan dirinya yang berusaha, mungkin akan menimbulkan keraguan untuk rakyat ku, Hiashi." Madara berbalik melihat kearah Hiashi yang terdiam mendengarkan.

"Belum lagi, Danzou, anak kandungku yang pastinya akan menolak keputusan ku ini. Aku butuh dukungan mu untuk cucuku, Hiashi. Aku butuh Anakmu, Hinata, untuk mendampingi Sasuke."

"Mengapa harus Hinata?"

"Karena kalian berhabat, dan karena Hyuga adalah klan terkuat, juga karena Hinata adalah sosok yang tepat untuk kujadikan menantu. Dia telah belajar tata krama yang baik, dia sosok gadis yang kuat, menjuarai kejuaraan _sword fighting_ (Kenjutsu), pintar dan anggun."

"Dan dengan semua kelebihan itu, anak saya harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, yang saya sendiri tidak tau menahu bagaimana sifat dan kelebihan cucu anda? Anda bercanda, Madara-sama?" protes Hiashi dengan nada sesantai mungkin.

"Aku yakin, Hiashi. Sasuke adalah sosok yang kau dambakan menjadi menantumu. Putri dari salah satu klan Kumogakure telah mengidolakannya dan ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Bahkan ada kabar tersiar, klan dari putri tersebut akan memberikan lamaran setibanya Sasuke disini." Ucap Madara bangga.

"Terserah saja, tapi Saya dan Minato sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan Naruto." Ucap Hiashi.

"Ck, Bocah kuning itu cocoknya dengan gadis Haruno, Hiashi." Madara bersedekap. Sedangkan Hiashi mendecih tak suka dengan jawaban Madara. "Lagi pula, Sasuke adalah anak dari sahabat mu. Sungguh tega sekali kau pada anak Sahabatmu, Hiashi."

Hiashi tersentak dengan ucapan Madara. Padahal Hiashi tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putri Hinata, putrinya yang berbakat itu. Tapi Hiashi berpikir lagi. Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, sahabatnya, yang seharusnya menjabat sebagai raja di kerajaan Uchiha. seharusnya jika tidak ada kejadian penculikan tersebut, Sasuke adalah pangeran yang penuh dengan sejuta kelebihan. Namun karena Sasuke tidak pernah mendapat pelajaran tentang tata cara menjadi seorang pangeran atau raja, Sasuke tidak di percaya untuk menjabat sebagai pewaris kerajaan, bukankah itu menyakitkan, untuk klan Uchiha maupun Fugaku, sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, saya ingin melihat anak Fugaku terlebih dulu, setelah itu akan saya beri jawaban." Putusan Hiashi memberikan sedikit kegembiraan pada Madara, dia tersenyum datar.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus memutuskan ,Hiashi. Lagi pula Sasuke datang besok, saat kau pergi ke Iwa." Madara berjalan lagi menuju kursi kerjanya. Ia duduk kemudian menoleh kearah Hiashi. "Aku janji padamu. Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan perjodohan mereka, Hiashi."

Hiashi nampak berpikir untuk sesaat, namun setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Madara, orang yang ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Ia pun menghela napas. "Baiklah. Saya akan mengirim Hinata dan Hanabi besok, bersamaan dengan keberangkatan saya."

Madara tersenyum dan menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Dengan begini, posisi Sasuke akan kuat dengan dukungannya dan dukungan klan Hyuuga.

Kediaman Hyuuga Klan

Trang

Sing

Trak

Sing

Wushhh

Brak

"Hah… hah…" peluh menetes seiring deru napas lelah seorang putri Hyuuga. Mengenakan kostum kenjutsu dan memegang pedang kayu. Posisi badannya kini tengah menumpu pada kaki kanannya yang tertekuk, sementara kaki kirinya lurus kebelakang, kuda-kuda saat ia menahan hantaman yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Lawannya adalah seorang guru terlatih. Ia mengajar sang Hyuuga sejak masih berumur 24 tahun hingga sekarang, ia telah menjadi ibu dari seorang anak, jika dihitung mungkin sudah 12 tahun. Kurenai Yuhi.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Hinata-sama." Kurenai Yuhi tersenyum lalu membuka pelindung kepalanya. Berpose bak model, dengan tangan kiri berkacak pinggang, sedangkan tangan kanan dibiarkan jatuh kebawah mengikuti arah pedangnya.

Hinata kembali berdiri tegak, ikut membuka pelindung kepalanya, dan mengambil nafas sekali hirup, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum menawannya. "Tetap saja Sensei. Aku tidak bisa membuat sensei jatuh." Seorang maid mendekat dan memberikan handuk kecil pada Hinata, Hinata menerimanya kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih. "Sensei belum bisa kukalahkan." Kurenai dan Hinata segera meletakkan peralatan berlatihnya ke tempat semula.

Hinata dan sang maid berjalan kearah Kurenai. setelah memberikan handuk kepada Kurenai, sang maid menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Tapi menurut saya, anda masih menahan serangan anda, Hyuga-sama. Ah-" ia tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri, yah memang dia sering tanpa sengaja mengucapkan hal yang dianggap tidak sopan sebagai maid pada tuannya. "Gomen, Hinata-sama." Sang maid menunduk.

"Hihi…" Hinata tertawa lirih, dengan cantik. "Tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan. Aku jadi mengerti dimana kelemahanku." Ucap Hinata. Sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga. Hinata-sama masih mewarisi sifat Hikari-nesan. Yang lemah lembut dan tidak menyukai kekerasan." Ujar Kurenai sambil berjalan, kemudian Hinata dan Tenten mengikuti nya.

"Itu yang aku sesalkan, sensei. Jika aku memiliki semua pribadi Tou-sama, pasti aku bisa mengalahkan sensei." Ucap Hinata dengan nada dinginnya, namun masih terdengar suara lembut disana.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka tetap berjalan hingga sampai di ujung tangga lantai 2. "Nah, sensei rasa cukup latihan untuk hari ini, Hinata-sama. Kita bertemu 1 bulan lagi." setelah saling memberi hormat, mereka pun berpisah.

Hinata berjalan kearah kamarnya bersama Tenten, sang maid. "Tenten-chan. Bisakah siapkan air untukku mandi?"

"Tentu, Hyuuga-sama. Oh ya." Hinata menoleh kearah Tenten yang selangkah dibelakang Hinata. "Tousan Hyuuga –sama menitip pesan, beliau ingin berbicara dengan Hyuuga-sama berdua di tempat kerja."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu membuka pintu kamar dua pintunya. "Baiklah."

Skip time

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, sang pemilik ruangan melihat kearah tersebut dan menampilkan sosok putri bergaun putih gading, dengan lengan panjang dan bahu yang terbuka. Rambutnya masih di gelung keatas, menyisakan poni tebal dan anak rambut di sisi kanan dan kiri. sebuah kalung mutiara melingkar di lehernya dengan cantik. beberapa aksesoris bunga menambah kecantikannya.

Berjalan anggun mengarah kesosok pemilik ruangan. Kemudian setelah sampai didepannya, sang putri memberikan hormat dengan menunduk rendah, merentangkan gaun putihnya. "Hinata, memberi hormat pada Tou-sama."

Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik ruangan tersebut, serta ayah dari sang putri berdiri, berjalan kearah putri sulungnya. Ia menyentuh bahu sang putri dan mengangguk. "Berdirilah." Hinata pun mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Tenten-san mengatakan, jika Tou-sama memanggilku? Ada apa gerangan Tou-sama?"

Hiashi berdehem dan menatap intens putri sulungnya yang telah berumur 20 tahun. "Kau sudah besar, anakku." Hinata menatap penuh keheranan kepada ayahnya. Jarang sekali ayahnya berbasa basi seperti ini. "Dengan umur yang matang, dan segala kelebihan serta kekuranganmu, Tou-sama rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan segala sesuatu terhadap hidupmu."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti hal ini. Satu pikiran yang buruk menghantui Hinata, ia takut ayahnya akan pensiun dini karena ada pemberontakan di Iwa. Apakah ayahnya memiliki pemikiran negatif di kepalanya saat ini. "Tou-sama-" Hinata hendak menyela tapi kemudian urung, ia merasa sungguh tak sopan. Kemana hasil latihan tata kramanya. "G-gomen."

Hiashi mengangguk dan menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata. "Ini bukan tentang pemberontakan di Iwa, Hinata. Tou-san bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah terhadap sesuatu. Hm?" Hiashi coba meyakinkan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk canggung. "Uchiha Sasuke telah di temukan, Hinata."

Deg.

'U-uchiha S-sasuke?' ulang Hinata dalam hati. 'Siapa?' Hinata menatap ayahnya yang sedang berbicara serius.

Agaknya Hiashi mengerti isi pikiran anak sulungnya tersebut. "Dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, sahabat ayah, juga-" Hiashi menghentikan ucapannya demi melihat raut wajah Hinata, yang benar saja sesuai dengan dugaannya, raut wajah Hinata sangat menunjukkan minat. "Cucu dari Uchiha Madara."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "C-cucu?" ulang Hinata. Hiashi mengangguk. "Madara-Jisan? Memiliki cucu lain selain Sai-sama?" Hiashi mengangguk lagi. "Dan Tou-sama mengatakan, bahwa dia adalah anak dari sahabat Tou-sama?" Sekali lagi Hiashi mengangguk. "Wah…" Hinata menghela napas takjub pada takdir ini.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu Hinata teringat sebuah dongeng yang sebenarnya sejarah kerajaan di Konoha, tentang penculikan pangeran. "Apakah mereka korban penculikan 19 tahun lalu, Tou-sama?" Hiashi menatap anaknya. Sungguh pintar sekali anaknnya menganalisis. Hiashi kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi penerus? Uchiha Danzou, ataukah Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata bermonolog sambil menerawang.

"Uchiha Fugaku adalah anak dari Uchiha Izuna, sedangkan Uchiha Danzou adalah anak dari Uchiha Madara." Sambung Hiashi.

"Artinya-" belum sempat ia berspekulasi, Hiashi menyambung lagi perkataannya.

"Namun, sedari kecil Uchiha Fugaku sudah di berikan _mandate_ oleh Madara-sama sebagai penerus selanjutnya. Yang artinya, Madara-sama akan menyerahkan posisi penerusnya kepada Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tidak mudah menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai penerus, semakin tidak mudah lagi karena dia tidak hidup dilingkungan kerajaan, saya tebak."

"Ya. Dan karena hal tersebut." Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan intens. "Madara dan Tousan, memutuskan akan membuat ikatan antara kau dan Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia tersentak kebelakang sambil menatap tidak percaya pada yahnya. "A-apa?"

"Tousan minta tolong padamu. Hanya kamu yang pantas mendampinginya, Hinata." Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. tentu berita seperti ini tidak bisa mengguncang Hinata berlama-lama. Hinata bukan tipe melankolis. Ia cenderung bisa memahami situasi. Ia sudah dewasa sesuai umurnya. "Tousan dan Madara jisan yakin kau bisa, Hinata."

"Hinata mengerti, Tou-sama."

Hiashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari putrinya tersebut. Ia sudah menyangka terhadap sikap anaknya terhadap apa yang ia akan sampaikan. Tapi tetap saja, ia mengerti pasti ada sedikit kekecewaan di diri Hinata terhadapanya. Walaupun sedikit.

"Dan, Tou-sama ingin, kau tinggal di kerajaan Klan Uchiha saat Tousan berada di Iwa." Hinata mendengarkan dengan patuh. "Tousan, tidak ingin kalian hanya berdua disini, dan tidak ada yang menjaga kalian."

"Hinata bisa menjaga diri, Tou-sama. Bukankah ada Neji-nisan?"

"Neji akan kesini mengurus kerajaan Klan Hyuuga, namun Tousan tidak bisa membebankan semuanya padanya."

"Hinata mengerti, Tou-sama."

Di ujung sebuah Negeri terpencil di Kumogakure. Duduk seorang pemuda tampan, berambut emo. Dia pemuda yang sangat berwibawa, pintar, dan menawan. Raut wajahnya menatap ruangan besar yang ia tempati saat ini. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mendapat ruangan semegah ini. Menginjakkan kaki pun tidak, bahkan saat ia menerima pernghargaan pemuda paling berbakat di Negeri tersbut, hingga membuat namanya terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri, hanya di sebuah tempat kecil di tengah kota.

Kehidupannya berubah, 2 hari yang lalu. Dari miskin menjadi orang kaya, dari tak punya marga menjadi penyandang marga yang paling terkenal di seantero Negeri. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah, ia sudah terkenal sebelum menjadi Uchiha, dan sekarang ia semakin terkenal setelah menyandang marga tersebut.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berumur 20 tahun. Kuliah di jurusan Hukum Kerajaan. Seperti yang telah di sebutkan. Ia terkenal akibat ketampanan serta kejeniusannya.

Sasuke mengulang mundur kehidupannya. Ia ingat saat ia berumur 6 tahun, ayah serta ibunya meninggal, sebabnya? Ia lupa saat itu. Yang ia ingat, Ibunya mengusap kepalanya dan mendudukkannya di sebuah rumah reot kecil, kemudian sang ibu tersenyum, tertidur dipangkuannya. Ia telah meninggal, di pangkuan anak tersayangnya dengan senyum.

Ia dirawat oleh nenek tua pemilik rumah tersebut, namun 2 tahun kemudian, sang nenek meninggal. Dan sepupu nenek tersebut menjual Sasuke kepada saudagar kaya pemilik jual beli kuda kerajaan. Ia dipekerjakan sebagai pembersih kuda. Sasuke kecil berumur 9 tahun tetap sekolah di sekolah umum, menjadi pemuda pendiam namun sangat terkenal dikalangan guru serta gadis gadis belia yang mengidolakannya.

Sasuke remaja yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah saudagar tersebut dan menyendiri di sudut negeri, meneruskan sekolah dengan bantuan petinggi desa tersebut. Sasuke remaja kerja banting tulang sebagai pengatur pembukuan milik petinggi desa tersebut, kadang ia juga menjadi pengantar beras dan sembako di desa itu,demi membiayai sekolahnya.

Semakin dewasa Sasuke semakin menunjukkan eksistensinya, sebagai lulusan terbaik di sekolah Umum. Sang petinggi desa membiayai kuliah Sasuke di kota, di bidang hukum kerajaan. Lulus dengan cepat dan suatu hari dia di beri penghargaan yang semakin membuatnya terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri tersebut.

Ia sudah cukup nyaman bekerja di firma hukum kerajaan, walaupun dengan gaji yang pas-pasan. Namun 2 hari yang lalu, tepat saat pergantian tahun. Dua orang berjas hitam menemuinya. Berkata bahwa dia adalah bagian dari kerajaan Uchiha, esoknya mereka membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit dan tes DNA, setelah mendapatkan hasil kurang lebih 1 jam, ia benar benar di nobatkan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, yang telah menghilang 19 tahun lalu, kehidupan drastisnya dimulai. Ia digiring menuju ke gedung paling besar di negeri tersebut. Seluruh masyarakat negeri tersbut berbondong-bondong ingin melihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke masih belum percaya dengan semua ini, semua terjadi padanya dengan bergitu cepat. dari yang bukan apa-apa menjadi seserorang yang sangat dielu-elukan. Bisakah ia tertawa pada kehidupannya saat ini? Apalagi yang akan menantinya, apalagi kejutan yang akan diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Apakah ini balasan karena, keluarganya telah direnggut terlebih dulu saat ia masih muda? Apakah ini balasan karena kehidupan beratnya? Apakah ini balasan karena ia telah berusaha keras dalam hidup kerasnya?

Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya demi melihat jam dinding yang terus berdenting. Menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. 3 jam lagi, mobil limosinnya akan mengantar nya kebandara. Pesawat akan mengantarnya ke negeri asing, yang katanya kampung halamnnya. Sekaligus tempat hidup barunya.

Klan Uchiha

Hiashi, Hinata dan Hanabi telah sampai di halaman depan kerajaan Uchiha mengendarai Limosin mereka. Pintu moobil terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hiashi yang keluar dari mobil, disusul Hinata dan Hanabi yang keluar dari pintu lainnya.

Madara beserta dua orang penasehat kepercayaannya menyambut kedatangan rekannya. Saling memberi hormat. Sedangkan dua orang buttler mengangkat koper yang dibawa Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hinata dan Hanabi memberi Hormat kepada Madara setelah sebelumnya Hiashi mengangguk pada mereka berdua, memberi kode agar memberi hormat pada pemilik keraajaan tersebut.

"Calon menantuku." Ucap Madara senang. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum canggung. Dan Hanabi tersenyum cerita sambil memegang boneka kelinci besar di pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi, Madara oji sama." Ucap Hanabi riang.

Madara mengusap rambut Hanabi dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi putri cantik."

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan tertawa sebentar. Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, keruang penjamuan. Disana ada meja besar dan kursi berjumlah kurang lebih 26 buah kursi. Hiashi, Hinata beserta Hanabi duduk di kursi bagian kanan, dua penasehat Madara berhadapan dengan mereka di bagian kiri, sedangkan Madara duduk di kursi tunggal.

"Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Penerbangan ke Iwa akan berangkat pukul 9, lalu lintas udara cukup ramai mengingat sekarang adalah hari terakhir masa libur." Ucap Hiashi, mengawali percakapan. Madara mengangguk sekali. "Saya menitipkan kedua putri saya, semoga mereka tidak merepotkan, dan tolong jaga mereka seperti keluarga sendiri, Uchiha-sama."

"Hahaha." Madara tertawa singkat. "Hiashi… Hinata dan Hanabi sudah menjadi cucuku sekarang. Pastinya aku akan menjaga mereka."

"Hn. Terimakasih. Uchiha-sama."

Rombongan Limosin datang, petugas gerbang membuka kedua gerbang agar limosin tersebut bisa memasuki area kerajaan Uchiha. Madara, Hinata, Hanabi serta beberapa maid dan buttler berdiri berjajar menunggu seseorang yang telah dinantikan kedatangannya. Mereka semua merasa bahagia, deg degan, penasaran dan sangat berharap.

Hinata melihat kearah Madara yang sangat begitu antusias, tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut telapak tangan adiknya. "Madara oji sama, anda pasti sangat senang." Setelah mengatakan itu, tatapan Hinata kembali kearah mobil limosin yang perlahan mendekat.

"Ya, aku sudah menunggu ini lebih dari belasan tahun, Hinata." Jawab Madara tegas dan jelas. Terdengar nada bahagia dalam jawabannya.

"Ya, saya mengerti Madara oji sama."

"Ku harap kau bisa mendampinginya, Hinata."

"Saya akan berusaha, Madara oji sama." Jawab Hinata, namun didalam hatinya, ia tidak merasakan apapun, bahkan ia cenderung ragu atas jawabnnya. Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang ingin berkomitmen, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Yah itu sebenarnya masalah yang sedang dirasakan hinata.

Limosin berhenti tepat didepan halaman kerajaan. Tatapan menanti diberikan seluruh penghuni kerajaan tersebut, tak terkecuali Hinata dan Hanabi. Pandangan mereka tertuju saat seorang buttler membukakan pintu, dan muncullah kaki seseorang. Kaki yang begitu kokoh. Bersepatu kulit mengkilap. Dengan celana kain lembut yang sangat begitu rapi.

Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari sana, dan menunjukkan sisi dinginnya. Mata onyx nya menajam melihat kearah Madara. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis bermata lavender. Mereka saling menatap intens.

Hinata membalas tatapan pemuda tersebut, kemudian saat setengah sadar akibat pekikan adiknya. Ia tersenyum kepada pemuda tersbut.

"Wah…. Tampan sekali. Benarkan Nesan? Jisan?" pekik Hanabi.

Madara tersenyum menanggapi dengan bagga. Sedangkan Hinata membungkuk rendah, kemudian menatap Pemuda tersebut yang semakin berjalan mendekat.

Jarak masih sedikit jauh, saat Hinata kembali terjerat tatapan Pemuda tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan sebuah kata. 'Uchiha Sasuke-sama'

TBC

 **Hallo... Ai-chan kembali lagi dengan cerita drama sedikit berat menurut Ai, hehe**

 **ada yang rindu dengan Ai-chan?**

 **Ini Fanfic ke tiga Ai-chan di FFN. semoga Fic yang ini bisa menarik untuk para readers pecinta Naruto khususnya SasuHina.**

 **Cerita ini berlatar kerajaan. Ai-chan sedikit mencuri ide Princess LoVers anime yang sesungguhnya.**

 **yup benar. cerita ini Ai-chan dapat saat tidak sengaja menjelajahi Google dan menemukan character anime cantik bernama Sylvia Van Hossen. sejak pertama lihat descript nya, Ai san sudah jatuh cinta, untuk itu Ai-chan mengorek info lebih, tapi nihil.**

 **Ai tidak melihat Anime nya, katanya sih ada Ecchi maka dari itu Ai hindarin, Ai hanya bermodalkan Sinopsis singkat. jelas cerita ini akan berbeda karena Ai tidak tau anime nya bagaimana. jikalau ada kesamaan mungkin imajinasi Ai sama dengan penulis nya. hehe**

 **harap di maklumi. jika ditengah cerita ada insiden, Ai akan mengakali bagaimana pun caranya. yang bisa Ai janjikan, FIc ini pasti ending kok.**

 **terimakasih bagi readers setia :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Aright

Selamat Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malam readers sekalian

disini Ai-chan mau menginformasikan saja. kalau Ai-chan buat blog khusus untuk menampung pikiran Ai-chan

oke, sebenarnya Ai-chan males ya ganti-ganti page, tapi kemarin Ai-chan di ajak temen untuk join buat blog, biar rame. Akhirnya Ai-chan putusin untuk mengiyakan. tapi jangan khawatir ya... jika FF di blog sudah tamat alias end, Ai-chan akan menyempatkan diri share disini.

Dan FF yang akan Ai-chan hidupkan lagi itu ya FF terakhir, Princess Lovers. bagi yang penasaran dan suka sama Chapter 1 yuk intip kelanjutannya, yang akan Ai-chan aktifkan/share tanggal 14 Desember nanti. dan nanti ada 2 web yang nampung. dari Blog dan Wordpress.

untuk alamat nya disini yaa

whatsnewonmymind dot ga

cerpenkomediromantis dot blogspot dot com

Kenapa gak ke Watpadd aja?

jujur aja, dari dulu gak tertarik sama Wattpadd. idk -

so, please supporting me yeah guys

puppy eyes _-


End file.
